Reflection: What makes you say that?
In this reflection, I have used the strategy 'What makes you say that?' to reflect about what I see in several clips of Mona Lisa's smile film and the article called 'A Radical Way of Unleashing a Generation of Geniuses'. Through this strategy I reflect about what makes me support a specific opinion about the clips and the article. Here you can find this reflection: After watching the videos and reading the article, there are some ideas that I concluded. Firstly, about the clips from Mona Lisa's Smile, there is a great difference between the first and third class. In the first one we can see an astonished teacher because of the amount of knowledge that her students know about art, what it is the subject that they are in. However, this astonishment is not completly positive since the teacher realised that their students just know this information by hearth without trying to understand or asking themselves about it. So, here is where the great difference between the first and second class is produced. In this one, the teacher show them a serie of pictures that they don't have in their books and makes them to think and disscuss about what art is and who decide it. In this way, she makes them realise that art is subjective and what is art for some people, cannot be it for others. Therefore, here I can see the connection with International Educacion, since one of its aims is to promote critial thinking and don't believe everything that they read or see. On the other hand, the PYP text which is called 'A Radical Way of Unleashing a Generation of Geniuses' explains how Jose Urbina, a primary school teacher, developed a new educative method in a school with a low economic level and without resources. This method was based on cooperative learning, free election and investigation applying the digital logic from this era. The results were asthonising, the Urbina's class improve their marks, and they even got the best score in some subject like maths throughout Mexico. This innovative method, and also the others that appear in the text, such as the method using computers in India in which children learned without a teacher, just ivestigating the pc and on the internet, make me see their connection with International Education, since it is also an innovative methodology that encourage their students to develop their own knowledge and, as the Urbina's method, to learn through investigation and cooperation with their classmates. Moreover, there is an idea an idea in the text that is very related to IB schools as well, it says that when children start school, we make them loose this innate motivation to learn with a programme imposed. I couldn't agree more with this statement, since the moment that a child born, his/her desire to learn about the world increase more and more, but in general, schools don't take advantage of this motivation, imposing children what to learn, how and when do it. Urbina realised that it is a reality and decided to change it. And it is the same that International Education did, establishing a method that motivate children. It is related to another idea in the text that says since our society and economy have progressed, our schools have to reinvent as well. It is one of the aims of IB schools because of the fact that they defend that educational methods have to change and be updated depend on the reality that it is around us. You can't pretend that a method that worked some years ago, continue working in the same level right now. In conclusion, what makes me say that the PYP programme is very connected with the clips and text is that all of them are defending the same ideas: being critical, having capacity of election and reinvention, motivating students and cooperative learning. Article: https://www.wired.com/2013/11/aprendizaje-independiente/